Sarah Crewe Mlle Mangin en 50 phrases
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Posté pour la communauté " Juste une phrase ". Basé davantage sur l'animé.
1. Chapter 1

Posté pour la communauté " Juste une phrase ".

Série: Princesse Sarah (Little Princess) – Book/Anime

Pairing: Sarah Crewe / Mlle Mangin (Miss Minchin)

Thèmes : # 03. Les thèmes religieux

Nombre de phrases : 10/50

* * *

_**# 03. Les thèmes religieux**_

#01 – Paix

La vieille femme s'efforce de se persuader qu'elle a la conscience en paix : le fait de laisser agoniser une enfant solitaire dans un grenier ne remue en elle que la crainte pour la réputation de son collège.

#02 – Croix

Chacune est la croix de l'autre : la plus âgée redoute cette fille insaisissable qui la renvoie à ses propres démons et faiblesses ; la plus jeune souffre dans sa chair et dans son âme des humiliations quotidiennes de la directrice.

#03 – Symbole

Elle l'avait à peine frôlée du regard dans son bureau qu'elle avait déjà compris : cette gamine aux yeux insolents, à la robe coûteuse, sur laquelle un tendre regard de père trop généreux s'attardait ; cette Sarah Crewe représentait le symbole de cette enfance gâtée que Gertrude Mangin abhorrait et jalousait.

#04 – Plaie

Le plus terrible n'est pas le vide de la faim qui creuse ses entrailles, le froid qui gèle ses mains, ou les souliers usagés qui écorchent ses pieds fragiles : la plaie la plus béante est celle ouverte par le mépris et l'injustice dont fait preuve la directrice.

#05 – Bois

Dès le premier jour elles s'étaient affrontées en classe : Gertrude s'était juré de mater cette petite tête de bois : aucun enfant rebelle ne pouvait la défier sans en subir les conséquences.

#06 – Blanc

L'une arborait la blancheur virginale de l'agneau, la candeur immaculée des cœurs purs ; l'autre la pâleur de la haine, la décoloration cadavérique trahissant l'avidité d'une nature égoïste, tournée tout entière vers l'avarice et le profit.

#07 – Vin

Le soir, elle éprouve une méchante satisfaction à se faire amener une collation gourmande par une servante émaciée qui a dîné d'un croûton de pain sec ; son verre de vin a le goût âcre de la vengeance.

#08 – Pâtes

Les élèves, sa sœur, les domestiques ; tous avaient toujours été des pâtes molles entre ses griffes acérées ; ils tremblaient au seul son de sa voix métallique… mais cette gamine… celle-là était différente… dangereuse pour son autorité.

#09 – Sérum

La nouvelle transmise par Maître Barrow agit comme un sérum de vérité sur la directrice : elle peut laisser éclater sa vindicte contre l'enfant, lui arracher son diadème de perles, et lui jeter cruellement à la face sa déchéance.

#10 – Pardon

Sarah ne lui en a jamais vraiment voulu ; avec la lucidité propre à certains êtres, discerner les failles et la petitesse d'esprit de sa directrice ne lui instillait que pitié et ne lui soufflait que pardon ; la plus pauvre des deux n'était-elle pas cette femme sans joie de vivre ?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Posté pour la communauté " Juste une phrase ".

Série: Princesse Sarah (Little Princess) – Book/Anime

Pairing: Sarah Crewe / Mlle Mangin (Miss Minchin)

Thèmes : # 03. Les thèmes religieux

Nombre de phrases : 20/50

* * *

_**# 03. Les thèmes religieux**_

#11 – Fils

Elle pourrait éprouver un sentiment filial : la douleur, la misère de l'enfant sont semblables à celles qui l'ont éprouvées, elle et sa sœur, aux temps de leur enfance ; mais la directrice ne supporte justement pas le miroir de pauvreté et de jeunesse sacrifiée que lui renvoie la nouvelle Sarah trimant au-delà de ses forces.

#12 – Buisson

L'enfant en avait vu, une fois, ce pyracanthe surnommé buisson ardent ; elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'associer l'arbuste à la vieille femme : paraissant aimable par un panache de fruits aux couleurs de feu, mais dissimulant sous cette surface de longues épines agressives.

#13 – Feu

Un feu ardent consume sa petite poitrine, brûle sa tête d'une douleur infinie ; au milieu de ce brasier tout s'entremêle : la figure haineuse et la voix coupante de la directrice, qui la laisse pantelante de terreur ; des voix enfantines ; une odeur de santal et la sensation d'une présence douce qui l'apaise brièvement ; l'image de son père si proche mais qu'elle n'arrive jamais à rejoindre.

#14 – Sentence

Son ancienne élève s'était érigée en juge, prononçant d'une petite voix impitoyable la sentence qui démasquait la personnalité médiocre de Gertrude Mangin : elle n'était qu'une femme froide, cupide, cruelle et sans pitié, incapable d'offrir une maison à une orpheline en détresse.

#15 – Banc

En s'agenouillant le dimanche sur le banc patiné de l'église, chacune priait pour le pardon de ses péchés et le salut de son âme ; une seule des deux pratiquait toute la semaine les commandements de Dieu avec toute la foi d'une âme pure.

#16 – Est

Elle rêve le matin, devant le soleil levant ; elle revoit les Indes, la chaleur, les étoffes chatoyantes, les sons entremêlés, les odeurs épicées : la voix aigre de Mlle Mangin la rappelle à la réalité grise, froide et terne.

#17 – Saint

Gertrude ne voyait en Sarah Crewe qu'un jeune paon transformé en petit corbeau noir, une tache de boue à ne point approcher de trop près, une nuisance ; mais cette fillette en haillons ne s'était jamais plus rapprochée de la sainteté depuis qu'elle était dissimulée sous cette enveloppe misérable.

#18 – Hercule

On a beau lui imposer des tâches trop lourdes pour son âge et ses maigres forces, elle les exécute, le regard lointain, et face à ce minuscule Hercule féminin et irritant, la directrice sent son malaise grandir.

#19 – Pierre

Jour après jour, Mlle Mangin reste insensible à la douleur d'une enfant qui espère que ce cœur de pierre devienne un jour un cœur de chair.

#20 – Marche

Elle ne sait pas où, jour après jour, la marche silencieuse et désespérée de son chemin de croix la mène ; elle sait juste que sa persécutrice ne doit pas la dépasser.


	3. Chapter 3

Posté pour la communauté " Juste une phrase ".

Série: Princesse Sarah (Little Princess) – Book/Anime

Pairing: Sarah Crewe / Mlle Mangin (Miss Minchin)

Thèmes : # 03. Les thèmes religieux

Nombre de phrases : 30/50

* * *

_**# 03. Les thèmes religieux**_

#21 – Rempart

Elle n'avait que la connaissance et les mots contenus dans les livres comme ultime rempart contre le piétinement de sa personnalité que l'on s'ingéniait jour après jour à mettre en œuvre, la directrice étant persuadée que les gens ignorants devenaient agréablement malléables.

#22 – Oiseau

La directrice peut, veut tout lui prendre, jusqu'à sa moindre parcelle de rêve : mais quand elle jette des miettes de pain aux petits oiseaux par la fenêtre de sa mansarde, c'est une joie de pauvre que nul n'est capable de lui enlever.

#23 – Rivière

Sous le regard haineux de la femme cruelle, toute la journée, elle retient sa détresse devant les humiliations renouvelées mais la nuit, seule avec Emilie, le barrage se rompt et elle laisse couler une rivière de larmes.

#24 – Fidélité

Elle sait… que pour cette insupportable fille deux élèves transgressent le règlement et défient son autorité ; cette fidèle amitié que Sarah inspire dépasse son esprit opportuniste et inaccessible aux sentiments sincères.

#25 – Destruction

Elle la soumettra, la réduira à néant ; oui, elle plierait, cette enfant aux yeux sournois, jouant les princesses en haillons, elle cèderait ou serait détruite.

#26 – Rituel

Ce sont des petits riens qui permettent à Sarah de supporter la vie de misère imposée par la Directrice geôlière : comme ces coups frappés matin et soir à la cloison de sa mansarde, auxquels répond Becky, la prisonnière de l'autre côté du mur.

#27 – Soumission

Si elle avait montré un tant soi peu de servilité, elle aurait plu davantage à la femme dominatrice qu'était Gertrude : mais ce qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles vertes démentait sa soumission apparente ; son esprit enfantin restait indompté.

#28 – Culte

La petite Sarah et la vieille demoiselle sont aussi antagonistes qu'il est possible de l'être : l'enfant cultive la bonté, l'imagination, le courage et le don de soi ; l'adulte est veule et n'a comme culte que l'hypocrisie des apparences et le pouvoir de l'argent.

#29 – Fuite

Elle n'est pas sûre que partir soit l'acte le plus glorieux à poser mais les dernières accusations de la directrice au sujet de l'incendie de l'étable ont raison de sa dernière once de patience : fuir, c'est survivre.

#30 – Rouge

L'enfant tient sa joue marbrée de rouge ; malgré la rage qui déforme les traits de Mlle Mangin, elle soutient ce regard courroucé de vieille chouette : elle n'a rien fait de mal en égayant d'une histoire le cours de français des petites, et cette assurance lui enjoint de relever la tête.


End file.
